


【快新/新快】神風エクスプレス

by Turkeyyu



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkeyyu/pseuds/Turkeyyu
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 9





	【快新/新快】神風エクスプレス

电车很挤，高速奔过的空气形成一种稳定的噪音，交谈的人们必须靠得很近，近得贴在一起，然后扯著嗓门大声讲话。

不知道是谁的手机磕在他后背，抵著肩胛骨在车厢晃动的瞬间猛地撞上来。他微微偏头看见对方张嘴动了动，大概是在说抱歉，每个咬字却都被淹没在人群里。

他忍著骨头被硬物挤压的疼痛却不能往前闪避，已经身处车厢角落，而自己和箱壁之间还有一个人，再移动一步就会贴上对方的身躯。

工藤新一抬头，面前的人闭着眼休息。

是一张与自己相仿的脸。

-

工藤新一大概永远也不会拥有一个宁静祥和的午后，放学路上他的手机总要响——警视厅来电——或者他总会在哪个拐角、哪家店内遇上案件。抢劫都是小事，还好枪械在日本並不容易取得，否则撞上命案的比例也许会大大增加。

而今天就是这么糟糕。

他被一通电话叫去江古田，对着地上死状惨烈的尸体一阵反胃，尽管他见过更难以忍受的，面目全非血肉模糊骨头都露出来等等，不是什么值得回忆的景象。习惯不等于能心平气和地接受，从此生肉片勾起的不是食慾，是被剖开的人体或断肢，淅淅沥沥流出鲜红液体顺着肌肉纹理反射光线，晃得他想吐。

但警视厅并没有高估一个高中生的忍耐力，他总会漂亮地把案子办完，笑着说没什么你们也辛苦了。

夏天的车厢更是闷热，汗水和香水的味道混在一起不容拒绝地窜入鼻腔，戴口罩是没有用的，只会让自己呼吸困难。

工藤新一正大光明盯着眼前人的脸，这傢伙从命案现场就一直跟著自己，现在站在他面前像是故意挑衅，仗著没做什么事工藤不能拿他怎样。简直就是，无理取闹。

是的，无理取闹。

工藤新一一点也不担心自己一天内要办两个案子，从他看到这傢伙的正脸开始。

身形幾乎一样，头顶的鸭舌帽挡不住侦探锐利的目光，对方穿得一身黑，嘴角抬起若有若无的弧度，躲在头顶灯光打下的阴影之中。

轨道分岔时车厢晃了下，工藤新一在心裡骂了一顿后面的人，顾著滑手机站也不站好，往他身上一压连带着自己也往前倒去。他伸出手撑了下墙才堪堪稳住重心，眼前的人感受到动静睁了眼，原本缩短的距离在目光相撞的瞬间急速拉开。

“……你想幹什么。”对方终于不再装死，工藤新一也没什么好顾虑，便直接开口。

“名侦探才是吧？”基德看了下撑在他身边这隻手，挑了挑眉。

欠揍。

工藤感觉自己头上都冒出了井字号，怪盗基德从两人合作掀翻组织以后越来越嚣张，现在顶著拙劣的伪装也能大摇大摆走在工藤旁边——

“算了，这样抓他比较方便。”工藤说。

什么私心？不存在的，侦探怎么会对怪盗产生私心。

-

解决完案件刚好碰上下班时间，电车上全是趕着回家的人们，冷气一股一股往外吹，却只有站在风口的人得到凉意。他们所处的小角落不仅快要缺氧，还被推得离车门越来越远。从米花前一站就要开始在人群里挪动，一边讲著抱歉一边努力朝出口迈进。

两人在挤出车厢时都不由地鬆了一口气，工藤新一揉了揉长时间被压迫的肩膀，侧过脸去看黑羽快斗。

“只是想跟你走走”这是黑羽在车厢里给出的答覆。工藤自然不会信，但拆穿这种事只会让两人都不愉快，他也没那个心情去做。

也许对方是行动遇到挫折了吧……没什么，以前也有过这种时候，在工藤宅屋顶陪他看被灯光和烟尘污染的夜空，灰茫茫一片。黑羽打趣地说就像自己的前途，工藤叫他闭嘴別多想，然后把自家能找出的甜食全部翻出来。

侦探安慰怪盗，这种事大概也就他们做得出来。

结果两人各怀心事，走在一起彷彿盛夏里蒸腾的热度都降了下去。黑羽快斗想打破沉默，找了间锅物解决晚餐，坐下来见工藤新一对着別桌的生肉看了一眼，白花花的油脂很是漂亮，排在一起一盘又一盘，他却皱了眉。

於是黑羽陪他吃了顿全素。

长年戴着面具，藏在扑克脸下，黑羽对着张面无表情的脸都能将对方情绪说个八九不离十。工藤被戳破並不气恼，只道他这观察力改行来当侦探也不吃亏，黑羽却说我想认真去看的东西也不是那么多。

夏天最享受的事情是什么？吹冷气躺在被窝里看小说是绝佳计划，和朋友去冷气不要钱的火锅店怀念一下冬天也很不错。黑羽快斗到底是什么呢，他们已经不是所谓的宿敌了，工藤新一很清楚，但是把对方划进朋友的领域又很奇怪。

“为什么要定义每一段关系呢，不确定性不是很浪漫吗。”黑羽满不在乎道，他们走到了一处公园，两人都没有回家的念头，索性便坐在路边长椅上，眼神漫无目标乱晃。

浪漫吗。

工藤放弃跟他争辩幻想与现实，他不想做任何思考，偶尔让对方赢一次也没关系，反正他们两个总是互相欠来欠去。

喔……原来是债务人与债权人啊。

“怎么了？”工藤把自己从无趣的法律名词里拔出来，手上一阵刺癢，他低头看见一隻鸽子在啄自己的手。黑羽在旁边笑得很开心，他起身离开了长椅。

“刚刚算我欠你一次，现在来还债。”黑羽边走边道，直到他在水池边站定，方才啄著手背的鸽子像受到召唤一样也飞了过去。

魔术师还会读心吗。工藤想。

黑羽快斗伸手在空气中虚虚一握，松开时便飞出一隻鸽子。

他第一次看到这个景象，是在毛利侦探事务所楼下。鸽子一次次凭空飞出，越来越多只，停在黑羽身上，豐盈的白色羽翼覆盖他全身。

就像穿了一身白衣。

黑羽轻轻打个响指，水池的水喷出来形成一圈水帘，鸽子散了，而黑羽自然是不见踪影。工藤后知后觉地发现，他们已经待在一起很久了。每晚十点米花公园的喷水池秀，加上一点灯光，找个人比较少的地方静静坐著就很好看。

覆著白手套的手搭上他的肩膀，工藤转身时眼前已经没有黑羽快斗，只有怪盗基德。

“过来。”怪盗说，这次朝他伸出了手。

-

“你知道吗，”基德拉著工藤在天台坐下，这里高达六十多楼，人车的喧嚣已经聽不到了，耳边只有彼此的声音和风掠过衣摆的翻飞声。“有烦恼的时候，就折纸飞机，然后把它们狠狠丟出去。”

基德说着，不知从哪裡变出一架小小的纸飞机，他捏著飞机尾端，朝侦探胸口撞了下，顿时整架飞机成了红色的。工藤眨眨眼，看基德鬆手让它落在地面，然后重复动作，这次颜色稍微浅了一些。

最後散了一地的纸飞机，从猩红到瓷白，基德捡起最鲜豔的那架，塞进工藤手裡。

两人开始丟纸飞机，一架又一架，乘着高空的风飞向不可知的远方，“你的好多啊，我平常丟几架就没了。”

工藤闻言笑出声，十八岁的人了，怎么还这副样子……但无法否认的是，他挺喜欢的。

剩餘的纸飞机越来越少，他们丟得起劲，往天台边缘又靠近了几步。基德最後取出两架纯白色的，“数到三我们一起丟，看谁的飞得远。”

“一！二！”

“三！”“这种事要怎么确认——”工藤新一的声音被切断在风里，纸飞机脱出手的一瞬间他的身体也猛地腾空下坠，基德从背后紧紧揽住他，身后的翅翼舒展开来，带着他们往上飞去。

“亲眼看看啊！”怪盗放肆地笑，“害怕的话闭眼也没关系，我不会笑你的！”他的声音穿过剧烈鼓动的风，準确被工藤捕捉。

“谁会害怕啊！”

工藤却真的闭上眼，夏夜的晚风沁凉，吹在身上也吹在心裡。这一刻什么也不用想，他放空大脑，任由黑羽抱著自己穿梭在城市上空，底下是万家灯火，呼吸间是少年带来的清冷干净而令人安心的味道。

夏天最享受的事情是什么？是和他在数百尺长空里相拥，分享彼此的温度，搭配耳畔呼啸而过的风，一切都刚刚好。

“工藤新一！你不是救世主！”黑羽快斗大喊。


End file.
